Stroking at Midnight
by Debba
Summary: J/H, missing scene from WBSHM


Title: Stroking at Midnight  
Author: Debba  
Email: debba78@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Jake/Hamilton  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I only fantasize about them.  
Summary: Jake and Hamilton get frisky – missing scene from WBSHM?  
Spoilers: None really. I'm assuming most of you have seen the whole season by now.  
Thanks: Sue, Jessi, Sara, Reliena, Snowy, and Heather for beta-reading, Sue for helping   
me get over writer's block, Reliena for the idea in the first place, Snowy for letting me   
bounce ideas off her, and the JaHammers and Smutsters for reading and liking the last   
three stories!  
Feedback: Yes please!!   
  
  
Jake eyed the dying fire, willing herself to sleep. It was no use. She should be exhausted,   
but she just couldn't fall asleep. She shifted, rolling to her stomach and propping her chin   
in her hands, the blanket she'd been wrapped in sliding down to her hips. Her friends   
were all asleep. Will and Bella were in chairs, Sean was on a bench in the corner, and   
Scout was…well, Scout was somewhere. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him   
snoring. Saving the best for last, she stared down at Hamilton, sleeping peacefully next to   
her. She smiled at him, brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead. He looked so   
innocent. Who would have thought that earlier in the day they were ready to jump in a   
shower together?  
  
The memory made Jake blush, and picturing the heat she'd seen in Hamilton's eyes when   
he'd she'd removed her bra made her shudder inside. He'd been so…hungry. Heat rose   
inside her. Looking down at him, she suddenly understood just how he'd felt. No wonder   
she couldn't sleep – she wanted to finish what Finn had so rudely interrupted. Now. She   
looked around the room again, making sure everyone else really was asleep. When she   
was convinced that they were, she grinned and began to wake Hamilton.   
  
Bracing her weight on one arm, she used her other hand to softly trace his features,   
kissing him gently along his cheekbones, on the tip of his nose, against his slightly parted   
lips. No reaction. Moving her hand to his torso, she ran a finger between his pecs, down   
his abs, and slid her hand under his shirt. His skin was hot, his muscles hard, and Jake   
fought back a groan. He had to wake up.  
  
Suddenly he shifted, squirming a little. She looked at his face, wondering if he was faking   
sleep. She kissed him again, with a bit more force, and she felt his lips move slightly. He   
was awake now, she was almost completely sure of it. But how to really get his attention?   
She grinned as inspiration struck.  
  
She changed position again so she was on her side, facing him. While she placed hot,   
open-mouthed kisses on his throat and under his jaw, her hand stroked from his shoulder,   
over his strong arm to his hand, toying gently with his fingers. His hand twitched,   
squeezing hers gently, and she smiled against his skin. She had him now. Kissing him   
fully on the mouth, she guided his hand under her tank top, bringing it to rest on her   
cotton-covered breast, biting back a moan as he gently kneaded her sensitive flesh. She   
released his hand and brought her arm up around his neck to pull him close, sliding her   
tongue into his mouth for a passionate kiss.  
  
Hamilton's eyes flew open as he suddenly realized he wasn't dreaming. Jake really was   
kissing him and his hand really was on her breast, cupping her, teasing her nipple with his   
thumb. Wrenching his mouth away from her he hissed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you?" she responded in a soft whisper. "Keep your voice down, we don't want   
to wake them up." She rolled to her back so that he hovered over her.  
  
"Jake have you lost your – oh my God…" his voice trailed off as she arched into his   
hand, silently asking for more, shivering in response as he complied. "We can't do this   
here…everyone's –"  
  
"Fast asleep." She finished the thought for him. "C'mon. We can finish what we almost   
started in the shower." She pulled him to her for another kiss, shivering again as his   
tongue plunged into her mouth and his hips pressed against hers. She could feel him, hard   
and hot, and the sensation, along with his hand still mindlessly teasing her nipple, was   
quickly turning the flame inside her to an inferno.  
  
He pulled back again, fighting desperately to regain his equilibrium. "Jake, you can't be   
serious," he whispered. As much as he wanted to take her up on the offer, the idea of   
making out in a room full of people unnerved him slightly. What if someone woke up?   
What if he or Jake moaned really loudly and everyone knew what they were doing? Oh   
God…what if they saw??  
  
Jake saw the uncertainty flicker across Hamilton's face. She grinned. Time to pull out the   
big guns. "What's the matter, Ham?" she asked, challenge evident in her tone. Her hands   
wandered down to the front of his pants and feathered over the bulge she found there.   
"You're willing to get naked in the dorm showers in broad daylight, but you're too   
chicken to cop a feel under a blanket in the dark?" She pressed her hand against him   
again, tracing his erection more firmly with her thumb, grinning in triumph as his mouth   
crashed down on hers.  
  
His resolve crumbled at the sensation of her hand on him. He'd been aching for this all   
day, ever since the shower, and he couldn't resist anymore. They'd just have to be silent.   
As he kissed her, tangling their tongues together, he worked his hand under her bra,   
grinning as she jerked when his hand covered her bare skin. He rolled her stiff nipples   
between his thumb and forefinger, plucking and teasing them one at a time.  
  
"Oh, thank God," Jake whispered. "I thought you were never going to do that." She   
arched, her body begging silently for more, whimpering softly into his mouth in protest   
when he took his hand away briefly. She needed more. She'd die if there wasn't more.   
"Don't stop," she pleaded.  
  
"Shh…just a second," he whispered back, continuing to kiss her. He slid his hands under   
her arched back and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. "There we go," he said, reaching   
up to slide the straps down her arms.  
  
Fully cooperative now that she understood, Jake reached under her shirt and ripped off   
the offending garment. It was in the way. She fought back a moan of protest when he   
broke their kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair when he began to kiss her throat, licking   
and sucking a path to her collarbone, tracing its contours with his tongue. At the same   
time, his hands had worked their way back under her shirt, raising it as they moved   
upwards, exposing her pale skin to his hungry gaze. The sensations of cool air combined   
with his hot hands and mouth raised goose bumps on her skin and caused her nipples to   
tighten even further.  
  
He pulled his head from where he was kissing her neck and stared down at the skin he   
had exposed, fascinated. As his hands teased her puckered flesh he swallowed a groan   
and looked at Jake's face. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she panted slightly. He'd   
never seen anything so erotic in his life. Unable to help himself, praying it was okay, he   
lowered his mouth to her right breast, flicking the peak gently with his tongue. She   
gasped and he pulled away as if burned. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking into her   
dazed eyes.  
  
"Don't be. Please, don't be," she whispered back.  
  
"It was okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she muttered. "That's putting it mildly." He grinned devilishly when she said   
that, and circled the nipple with this tongue once again, laving it gently before finally   
pulling it into his mouth and sucking.  
  
The heat in Jake's veins ignited when Hamilton took her nipple into his mouth. The   
suction was driving her out of her mind and her hips began to move, pressing upwards   
against his. Her legs parted, cradling him intimately against her. They both gasped at the   
sensations they were creating, the heat and the friction almost unbearable. Fighting   
through the fog that was enveloping her brain, Jake slid her hands over Hamilton's   
shoulders, down his muscular back, her hands creeping under the waistband of his shorts,   
pressing him tightly against her. Burning now, one of her hands slid around his hips to   
wrap around his erection. Even through his boxers she could feel the heat of his skin. She   
began to stroke, determined to make him as crazy as he was making her.   
  
Hamilton moaned; he couldn't help it. The feel of her hand wrapped around him, stroking   
him, was driving him insane. They froze, staring into each other's dazed eyes while they   
waited to see if anyone had woken up. He whispered, "Sorry," softly into her ear, nipping   
her earlobe.  
  
"Are you kidding?" she whispered back. "Do you know what a turn-on it is that this –"   
she stroked him again, smiling impishly as he clenched his teeth against another moan –   
"can make you lose control like that?" She kissed him.  
  
"A turn-on, huh?" He growled softly into her mouth. "Just wait…" The challenge was   
clear in the way his eyes glowed. He was going to do his best to make her control snap.  
  
Lowering his mouth to her other nipple, he took it into his mouth and sucked gently,   
hearing her breath catch in her throat. His hand traced gentle patterns over her ribcage,   
her stomach, and down over her hips before sliding under the short skirt she was wearing.   
He cupped her in his hand and her hips shifted restlessly, seeking more. He took his   
mouth from her breast, wanting to see her face as he slid his hand up, then under the   
waistband of her panties. She hissed at the contact, a harsh inhalation of air, and her body   
jerked in response to his touch. He froze, uncertainty flickering in his eyes. "Should I   
stop?" He began to pull his hand away.  
  
She grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand to remain where it was. "Don't stop. More," she   
choked out. Her eyes were blazing with passion. He grinned and complied eagerly with   
her demands, running his fingers through her dark curls. With a single finger he traced   
the entrance to her body, and Jake's eyes rolled back in her head. She moved restlessly,   
her body showing Hamilton what she wanted. When he slid his finger gently inside her,   
she fought for control, trying desperately not to moan her pleasure. She was being   
consumed by fire from the inside out. Then he began to stroke, his finger moving in and   
out of her wet heat, slowly at first, until he was sure she was comfortable with what they   
were doing. He increased the pace and her hips began to rise to meet the movement of his   
hand. She bit her lips to hold back her sighs at the feel of his finger thrusting into her   
body again and again.  
  
He grinned as he watched her slowly lose control. Her face, flushed, eyes closed, lips   
swollen from their kisses, betrayed every sensation she was feeling. He wanted to see her   
fly over the edge. He lowered his mouth to one of her breasts once again and began to   
suck on her nipple, while his hand continued to work its magic between her legs. At the   
combined sensation, Jake's eyes popped open and she sucked in a breath – loudly. He   
raised his eyes to hers, his mouth and hands never stopping, daring her to make another   
sound.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, twisting her hips frantically as the fire began to sear her.   
"Hamilton…oh my…God…" He responded, moving his finger faster, then adding a   
second finger to the stroking, rotating them inside her, intensifying the sensations to an   
incredible degree, all the while continuing his assault on her nipples. Her hips bucked   
madly and her head arched back, the veins in her neck standing out as she fought to stay   
silent. He moved even faster and her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she came ever   
closer to the edge. Then his thumb flicked gently over her hidden button of flesh. She   
squeaked, quietly, and her hips rose almost violently against his hand. Her hands flew   
into his hair and dragged his mouth away from her breast for a frantic, desperate kiss. As   
she thrust her tongue into his mouth, he thrust his fingers into her body one last time,   
simultaneously teasing her with his thumb, and Jake whispered, "Oh my   
God…Hamilton…yes!" into his mouth as she snapped. Heat ripped through her veins and   
light burst behind her eyelids as she shuddered, melting as the tension drained from her   
body. She smiled as she broke the kiss, blushing a little as he withdrew his hand from her   
body. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"You're very welcome," he whispered back, rolling to his back and holding her close,   
pulling down her tank top so she was covered. God he loved her.  
  
She picked her head up from his chest and grinned at him.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"Your turn," she said, trailing her hand across his hips and under his shorts and boxers,   
eyes widening as her hand came into contact with his burning flesh. "Mmm…let's see   
how long you can last," she teased, beginning to explore him with her hand.  
  
Hamilton closed his eyes. Watching her orgasm had aroused him beyond anything he'd   
ever imagined, until now. Her fingers danced over his skin lightly, teasing him. She   
traced around the throbbing tip of his erection and slid her fingers down his shaft, not   
stroking him fully just yet. She pulled her hand away suddenly, frowning. "What's   
wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
Smiling, she fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants. "I need better access," she   
said teasingly, slipping both pairs of shorts over his hips.   
  
The cool air rushed over his heated skin, arousing him even further, which was something   
of a surprise. He hadn't thought that was possible. Then Jake's hand returned, teasing   
him lightly at first. He muttered, "Quit torturing me, already!" She responded by grasping   
him more firmly, sliding her hand slowly to the base of his erection and then back up. He   
gasped, his breath turning ragged.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"More," he demanded softly, as he hardened further. He wouldn't last long, but he was   
going to enjoy every second of her hands on him. She grinned and stroked him again, a   
little faster and with a slightly tighter grip. She was rewarded for her efforts when he   
began to thrust himself into her hand in time with her strokes.  
  
Fascinated, she stared down at her hand, where they were connected, then up at his face.   
He was looking at her. "Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me what to do."  
  
He reached up and pulled her to him for a hot kiss, his tongue copying the movements of   
his body. "Just…don't stop," he murmured. "God…it feels incredible." He barely   
breathed the words as he moved for another ravenous kiss. The tension in his body was   
tightening – he wouldn't last much longer. Her hand kept stroking, keeping an incredible   
rhythm that was making him crazy.  
  
Suddenly, he was frantic. Still kissing her, he muttered, "Faster…more…God…Jake…"   
She answered his demands, matching the new pace he was setting with his hips. Tearing   
his lips from hers, he fought for air and tried desperately not to moan. Squeezing his eyes   
shut he whispered, "Jake, I'm gonna…God…baby…oh my…God," as his teeth ground   
together from the effort it took not to yell her name at the top of his lungs.  
  
"It's okay, Hamilton," she whispered in his ear.  
  
And that was all it took. At her whispered words, he exploded, pouring himself into her   
hand as his body arched, tense with pleasure, heat flooding his veins just as it had for   
Jake. Just as suddenly, it was over, and he relaxed, panting. "Oh…my…God," was all he   
could whisper, pulling her to him for a gentle kiss.  
  
She responded briefly, the pulled away, reaching for her backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered softly.  
  
"Getting Kleenex," she whispered back.  
  
As the significance of her words registered, he blushed in embarrassment, turning even   
redder when she found what she was looking for, took a couple of tissues, and tossed the   
little travel pack his direction. "Umm…just in case you need it," she said, blushing   
herself.  
  
They cleaned up silently, not sure what to say to each other. He fastened his shorts, she   
straightened her skirt and pulled on her sweatshirt before they both worked up the   
courage to look each other in the eye. Shy smiles crept across their faces, which quickly   
turned to full-blown grins. "I cannot believe we did that!" he whispered.  
  
"You didn't like it?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I loved it. You know that."  
  
"Me, too," she confessed. They were silent again for a long minute.  
  
"Hey," Hamilton whispered. "The floor's kind of cold. You want to curl up on the empty   
bench?"  
  
"With you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, definitely." Bringing the blanket with her, Jake snuggled up against Hamilton,   
drowsy and content. "Love you," she murmured.  
  
He hugged her gently. "Love you, too," he whispered as they drifted off to sleep.  



End file.
